


Bad Captain

by d_l_star



Series: Captain [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, MCU, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_l_star/pseuds/d_l_star
Summary: Part of my Captain collection. Same basic story with a slightly (or very) different Captain each time.





	1. Chapter 1

I met Steve at the local farmers market. It was a warm day and the sun was shining and honestly there was nothing about the day I couldn't say wasn't perfect. In wanting to make some apple sauce I bought a whole bushel of apples, but then upon lifting it back to my car I realized it was too heavy. And there he was, all smiles, perfect hair, wall of muscle.

"Here let me help you," he said kindly as he helped me back to my car, carrying the apples on his shoulder like it was nothing. "So what are you doing to do with so many apples?" He asked, grabbing one and taking a big bite.

"Well actually I'm going to make apple sauce," I spoke shyly. Leaving in the city still felt new ever after two years, but I had quickly learned that I was a farm girl in the big city and that wasn't going to change. "Yes, I used up the last of my ma's so I was going to spend a day canning this weekend."

His smile was from ear to ear, and honestly I couldn't take my eyes off him. "No one does that any more. Why not just go to the store?" I could tell he wasn't criticizing, but rather was genuinely interested.

"Well my mama's got the best recipe, and honestly I save money doing it this way."

"Where you from?" He asked loading the apples into my car, I just leaned again the door of my car feeling a little awkward. Men in the city didn't really talk to me, not when there were so many perfect women around.

"A few hours south from here, I grew up on my family farm. Moved here for school a few years ago and doing school and working now."

"How old are you?" He asked with such natural ease.

I flushed at the question, wow this was 20 questions. "Why all the questions?"

"Well honestly I'm a little out of place in the city too, and any woman who can make homemade apple sauce has my attention."

I giggled at that, "I'm 29, I had to stay and help on the farm a few years while my brothers did school and marry and things like that. So kindof am late to the game I guess." I don't know why I am telling him all of this. But he makes me feel at ease, and safe, and damn he smells like warm baking. Which is the weirdest thing I have thought about a man.

"I'm sorry if this seems presumptuous of me, but would you like some help? My mama loved canning, and although its been a few years, I know the basics."

I smiled and looked at my shoes, is he asking me out or is he a creeper? But he is a damn fine creeper. I hesitate.

"I'm sorry," he laughs rubbing his hand through his hair. "I'm being too forward. How about I give you my number, and we could go for a drink or coffee or a show? Whatever you like, I would just like the chance to get to know you." His forwardness has me taken back and just as I am about to say ok he gets a call. "I am so sorry give me two minute ok." He picks up his phone, "Rogers.... Ok... Yeah I can come over tonight. Need me to bring anything? ... That place is in Brooklyn you sure you want those steaks? Yea, ok I'll grab them. Your place for 7? Does everyone want steak or am I bringing other things too? Ok let me figure it out. I'll be there."

He turns and looks at me, his smile widening, his eyes sparkle. "Sorry about that, getting together at a friends place. Looks like I need to go his Mattys in Brooklyn." He rips a page out of a little journal he has, and writes his number on it. "Here, call me ok?" I smile an nod.

"I'm Judith," I say giving him my hand to shake, "Steve." he smiles as I get into my car and start towards the highway. Queens may have the best farmers market but the drive back to Brooklyn sucks. I am just leaving the parking lot as I see Steve walking to a bus stop with his bag of veggies. Be brave I hear my sisters voice in my head about how to talk to men. Mattys is literally two blocks from my apartment. I take a big deep breathe and sigh...rolling down my window.

"Steve?" He looks up an see me across the road, a smile stretching across his face. "Are you riding the bus?"  
"Yay I don't drive."  
"It'll take you hours," I bite my lower lip...By Brave..."Would you like a ride, I'm actually going to Brooklyn." He lights up, "If you would like to, I wouldn't mind a ride at all." He says watching as he crosses traffic and gets into my tiny car. The man looks huge in my front seat and I try not to giggle as I think about him in a clown car.

As we drive we chat away, of course we hit traffic so what should have been a 40 min drive turns into just over an hour. But its nice, and it gives us a chance to get to know each other. Steve's been here a few years. Work mostly, he's found it hard adjusting to this cities life, and feels out of time a lot. I completely understand. I still don't have internet at home, just got a cell when I moved to the city, and have been told more then once I really belong in the 1950's. We're talking so much that I miss the road for Mattys and drive him to my place. We laugh about it, and he offers to carry the apples in for me, which I am grateful for. I live on the third floor and there is no elevator.

Steve looks around my small apartment and seems to approve. He comments on how nice it is, how its decorated, and how it smells like cookies. I giggle cause I literally made cookies yesterday, and open the cookie jar for him to have one. His eyes go wide as he tastes it, and I explain that although I'm in school for business I really want to open my own bakery one day. "These are the best cookies I've every tasted." And I try hard not to giggle at the dirty joke in that.

As I walk Steve out he looks at his watch and realizes he just saved almost two hours and has nothing to do till tonight. "Why don't we go grab your steaks, you can store them in my fridge and I'll make you lunch?" Realizing I am asking this man into my apartment on not even our first date. He loves the idea, and our chance meeting quickly becomes a day date, and frankly I love it. The hometown girl in me is thrilled.

Lunch goes amazing, I am loving this day. Steve has a giant appetite, and I love his reaction to the meal I have. "No one makes food like this," he says more then once. Eating almost a whole loaf of homemade bread himself. I laugh at him more then once being a bottomless pit. As lunch winds down we sit on my couch talking. And its like we are officially past the small talk.

"Ok open questions?" I giggle when the conversation starts to get to the get to know each other part.  
"As in you have to answer honestly back and forth?" Steve asks adjusting his body to look at me.

"Yep, I'll go first. Are you seeing anyone?" I have been burned her before and am not going to again.

"Depends," he smiles, a glint in his eye. "I met this really amazing woman today, and I hope maybe it will become something more."

I smile, blushing, but also catch the missed answer. "That's not a real answer, so you have to answer or get a penalty."

"Smart too," he smiles. "No I am not seeing anyone, and have been on only a handful of dates in the last few years. Ok my turn, what's the real reason you moved to the city?"

"Oh we getting real fast are we?" I smile. "I skipped going to school when I was young for my family like I said. But I was engaged, found out we both wanted different things, it went bad very publicly, and so I decided it was time for a change. Found a program I wanted, and decided it was time to change my life. "

"Smart lady."

"My turn, how old are you?"

Steve's face changes a bit. "Kindof depends on who you ask."

"How?" I ask not even being sensitive.

"Long story for another time, my government ID says I'm 32."

"That's weird, I get a new question cause that's only a half truth, which we will totally have to come back to another time." Steve nods. "Ok going heavy, one word to describe what you want most in a woman?"

Steve doesn't answer for a moment, looking at me very intently. "I have two." He says with a dramatic pause. "One that is more socially acceptable, and one that might be a make or break kindof moment."

"Ok," I look at him totally preparing myself. "The first one?"

"Trust." He said with this look in his eyes that heats my core way more then it should. Its a look of hunger, and frankly I have been waiting for a man to look at me like this all my life.

"The second?" I ask waiting.

Steve leans forward and I naturally have to lean forward too, I watch as he licks his lips, and all I can think is damn this man is fine. "Submission." He said in this low grumble of a voice, and frankly with it I know everything about him. I slowly move back, giving myself room to breath.

"Your turn," He said as he runs his hand through his hair again, watching me with changed eyes.

"I think you already know my answer or you wouldn't have shared that with me. And I think our conversation has just changed significantly."

"Enlighten me," he smiles and I feel like that smile along makes my panties go wet.

I take a deep breath, and lean forward, and when he follows I give him a come hither finger curl and he is so close I can whisper into his ear. "Sir."

I feel the heat coming off his body in waves now as he sits back and eyes me. A smirk on his face that gives me all sorts of ideas. Just then my phone buzzes letting us know his Uber will be here in 5 minutes.

I stand and start packing up his things. He stands behind me breathing down my neck, careful not to touch me. As if touching me will start something neither of us can stop.

I go to open the door and he pushes it shut, leaning over me, my back against the wall. The kiss is gentle but dominate. Just a little bit of tongue enters my mouth just so I know he can. When he pulls away he whispers into my ear, "I prefer Daddy." I nod and he lets me go, and opens the door. "I'll see you Saturday?"

He asks but also is telling me. "Yes," I only mouth daddy and watch as he turns and heads down the stairs. Damn what the hell just happened here.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days flew by, and when Steve knocks on the door at 6 am the next morning I have just gotten out of bed. I'm still in my happy sushi jammies with a messy bun in her hair. I crack open the door with the chain still on and see Steve standing their with coffee in his hands. 

I slid off the lock, and let him in. "Steve its so early. I thought we said 9?"

"We did, but I thought that what better way to get to know someone then see them before they have a chance to get ready." 

"Ok then....well come in. Mmmm can you give me a few minutes to get dressed?" 

"Happy sushi pants eh? Steve laughs as he comes in. "Well I wasn't sure how you take your coffee, so I have cream, sugar, one coffee, one tea and one double expresso drink you might like."

I was already in my room with my shirt off, "Oh expresso please..." I said sticking out my head out of the door. 

"Cream and Sugar?" 

"All the cream and all the sugar...."

"All?" 

"Don't mess with me, its stupid early." I giggled coming out in a tee shirt.

"We might have to deal with that later," his chuckle is low and deep and I like it. "Umm you forgot something....." I look down and still had my sushi pants on. 

"Nope its before 10, you get sushi pants and unshowered me." I giggle tying my apron on.

"Really now?" Steve says pulling me close. His kiss is deep, warm, and he tastes likes mint. I moan into his mouth as he releases me, my eyes loosing focus for a moment. "Where we starting precious?" He says with a smack on my bottom. 

"Ok you start washing the apples and I'll get everything else ready."

We puttered around the kitchen and more then once ago in each others way, and a few dives or slip past each other and soon everything is almost ready. Steve grabs me more then once, a rub here, a pat there. "Hey can you help me pull out this table?" I went to slide my couch forward and Steve came and before I could say a word picked up the old wood folding table from behind it with one hand. He had it set up and ready before I even had the couch pushed back. 

I toss Steve an apron and before I know it we are peeling apples, smashing apples, and pureeing them into apple sauce. A bit of sugar, a pinch of cinnamon and nutmeg. Putting everything into the glass jars with a canning lids, and as we sit down for lunch the sound of the pop pop and pop of the canning lids sealing is continual. A few hours later and a lots of work we have two dozen jars of apple sauce. 

We sit on the couch talking, getting to know each other better. Lots of innuendo and dirty jokes. 

"So we should talk a bit more before we start down this path too much." Steve said adjusting his body on the couch, I could tell he was feeling more uncomfortable. 

"This is the limits talk?"

"Well a bit of that, and bit of info on our pasts."

I smiled adjusting to match him. Sitting up a bit more, hugging the pillow bracing for the worst. 

"So lets start with how many doms and partners have you had?" 

I smile. "Only one of each. I broke things off with my fiancé when I realized he couldn't give me what I needed. Moved to the city and found me what I was missing."

"Did you now?"

"Well started attending a club, learned more about the lifestyle, and the rest is as they say history."

Steve smiled at me, "So I guess that means I need to go a little slow then. Limits?"

"I don't really have limits, still trying things. Nothing with feet, no fluids, and accept if I say no thank you after trying it once." 

"Fair," Steve smiles. 

"What about you.... What are you into?" I try to be confident with my tone. 

"For me the most important thing is trust and honesty."

"True," I smile.

"Next question, where were you here when the attacks happened a few years ago?" 

"I was out on the farm, I was part of the refugee volunteer crews after though."

"Of course you were." He smiled. "Well you've heard of the avengers right?"

"Yeah, I saw some of the footage afterwards. It was kind of insane."

"It really was." Steve ran his fingers through his hair. "So my name is Steve Rogers, right. Well you umm knew that....I go by another name sometimes too... And I need you to be calm when I tell you this."

"Ok," The nerves grew in my belly. And I nodded.

Steve licked his lips, and then looked elsewhere. "Sometimes, well a lot... Ummm I often go by the name Captain America."

I listened, but was calm. He was pulling my leg right? I heard about Captain America, he was the leader of the avengers, well him and Tony Stark. "Right..so this is like a daddy kindof thing, you want me to call you captain?"

"No not at all actually. Captain America is a good boy. He does what he his told, he has a squeaky clean reputation. I don't want to be your Captain. I'm Sir or Daddy, because what I want to do to you does not align with that image." 

"Seriously? I really like you, and I really want to see you more, but I won't be lied to." 

"Nor should you be. I am Captain America. I promise." The silence was long, when Steve spoke again. "Do you know any of the avengers by sight? Like what they look like?"

"Ummm well there's Tony Stark, I was at one of his talks a year ago."

"So if Tony called you, you would believe him?"

"Sure..." 

It took Steve a minute.... Then his phone rang....he handed it to me. I answered and there was Tony on the screen. 

"Hi, is this F/N?" Tony asked smiling. 

"Yes," I smiled and tried to believe what I was seeing.

"Ok so this is Tony, and your new friend is Steve Rogers aka Captain America."

"I may not be that technically savvy, but I do know things like this can be faked."

"Yes, your right, so how about you look out your north window."

There in the sky was Iron Man, writing in the sky, it's really him. I thought I almost shit my pant. Holy shit, this was really Captain America. 

"So is that enough for you?" Tony asked, I nodded and turned off the phone, handing the phone back to Steve. 

I slowly sat back down on the couch. Quiet. Thinking. Steve started to speak more then once, and I lifted my finger for him to be quiet. I wasn't ready yet. 

We sat in silence for another 20 minutes when I finally spoke. 

"So what does this mean?" I asked looking up at Steve.

"Well it means you can't go posting everything on social media about us, it will put you in danger." 

"So that won't be a problem." I giggle. "I don't even have social media." 

"I know, Tony ran a full check on you. It also means I have to punish you for not listening to me."

"Well that's very intrusive, and who said we are going to do this? "

Steve just patted his lap...I stood and found myself without thought laying across Steve's lap. "Good girl," he said adjusting me the way he wanted. "Since this is your first offence will go with 5." He said this as the first spank landed. It felt hard but my pants did provide some protection. 2..3... I felt my core starting to warm. 4....The 5th a small moan escaped and Steve set me back on the couch beside him. 

"Good girl," he said brushing some hair behind my ear. "I might know everything that Tony can pull up about you, but it doesn't mean that I know you. And because you are anti-tech it means I have so much more of you to get to know." Steve's smile reached his eyes. But they were wide, full of desire. 

"So what's next?" I ask feeling the heat of his body beside me. 

"Now I would like to take you to my favorite club, and we can figure out our boundaries."

"Really now?" 

"Really, unless you want me to go?" Steve said getting really close into my face. His breathe in my air. "Tell me what you need baby girl?"

My breathing grew shallow, "Kiss me sir." Steve didn't hesitate and his kiss was full, soft, demanding but giving at the same time. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I felt as he explored me. His hands driving into my hair, pulling my head back a little bit more. I gave him my mouth and was rewarded with a kiss that made me loss focus, made my body go hot, and turned on all the right buttons. 

After a few deep kisses Steve stood. "Time to go princess, or I won't make it to the club. I will see you tomorrow night for 8?"

"8 pm?" I confirmed as I walked Steve to the door.

He gently kissed my forehead, "Yes 8 pm, wear something red for me."

I nodded and slipped into the shower planning for tomorrow night. 


	3. Chapter 3

By the time I got home from school it was 6 pm and I felt more anxious then I had in my entire life. Was I really going to do this? I hopped in the shower and prepared for my date with Steve, Captain freaking America. As I got ready my mind jumped to 1000 possibilities. I wasn't sure where we were going, how we were going to work through this all. What if he and I weren't actually compatible? I dressed, and although I tried to eat dinner my stomach was doing flips, so other then a few bites my stomach was empty. 

When the knock on the door seemed to appear out of no where I thought I had jumped out of my skin. The look on Steve's face as I opened the door however was well worth it. I wore a red 40's inspired dress and take red heels I borrowed from a girl friend. I knew I felt like I looked good, but the way Steve gave me a once over made me feel like I looked amazing. 

"Darling I really don't know if I can take you out like this?" Steve smiled. "You are going to be the most distracting woman in any room we go to." I smiled and giggled as we headed out. Steve locking my door for me and pocketing my keys. When i realized I left my clutch in the apartment he took my hand pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry darling you won't need it." His breath was warm on my neck and I tilted my head to the side a little as he planted a kiss on my neck making my skin hum.

The drive there was shorter then I expected, more then that I didn't expect Steve to use a car service. He sat so close to me I felt like I would soon become engulfed in desire. His leg touched mine gently and I couldn't help the electricity that rose directly to my core. I tried to look out at the window to distract myself but when Steve started to play with my hand I found myself transfixed on watching his gently rubs, and massage of each finger, each pressure point, and somehow make this small act seem erotic. 

When we got to the club we pulled instead a closed garage and a valet opened the door for us. I quickly realized why this was his favorite club. Everything was very private, and then at the door each guest was passed a black half mask. Like what you would see at a fancy gala. The club reminded me of something from prohibition, with a beautiful woman on the stage preforming a very erotic burlesque show and each table more of a booth. As we walked by I noticed some couples were watching the show, some playing and teasing each other. But most were threesomes, and most were at that build up right before sex. The woman so turned on that she doesn't care she is in public. A few were even engaging in sex. The booths hiding wondering eyes from seeing what exactly was happening in each. When we got to the other side of the room Steve opened a door and led me upstairs, into another small room. It reminded me of a sky box, except there was large booth seating, a swing, a saw horse and a few others typical playroom things. All while looking down on the show below. From here you could see into each booth and see exactly what was going on. 

"Its a two way mirror," Steve said quietly. "We can see everything that is going on, but still have or own privacy." He led me to the window and we stood for a moment looking down on the other participants. The balcony was angled a little so I held the railing and felt as Steve came behind me. Each hand on either side of my holding me in. "Do you like what you see?" Steve whispered into my ear. A small nibble on my ear. A small kiss and suck. I watched as two men took one woman right in the bench. She sat on one mans lap as the other came behind her. I felt my skin shiver as I watched, and Steve smiled watching me. I noticed a man walk in alone, his focus on the upper room. Like he could see me looking down at him. His longer black hair, his pressed black suit, he walked straight to the door without any hesitation or sight seeing. 

I heard his foots come up the stairs and went to turn but Steve help me tight. "Watch the show," Steve whispered in my ear. I watched as a woman came on stage, and stood in front of a saw horse. Her hands placed on the table just like mine. A man came onto stage and just like Steve took his position behind her, he pinned her in, and I watched a third man came onto the stage in front of her. The third man kissed her deep and slowly peeled her clothes away. And even as the door behind me opened I couldn't look away. I watched as they all seemed to undress each other and soon she was laid across the horse and soon shared by the men. I felt Steve watch me. I felt his body press into mine, and I felt my blood heating up as I felt this new man watching us from somewhere behind. 

Eventually Steve pulled me away, and I almost whimpered, wanting to see how it ended. 

"Y/N this is my partner and best friend Bucky." Steve said taking a seat on a small high stool that sat opposite to them. 

"You choose well," Bucky said watching me, making me feel very nervous. I didn't speak for a long moment and then look at Steve, he nodded.

"What do you mean partner?" I asked trying not to sound as shy as I felt. 

Bucky took off his mask and stood. His dark eyes drank me in, and I felt more lust then I wanted to admit at his attentions. 

"After many years of risking our lives we both decided we wanted more in them. However neither of us can give a woman our undying attention like a true queen needs. So we started to share. This way no matter what she is taken care of." Bucky said walking behind me, i didn't turn to watch him but instead watched Steve. Steve took off his mask, and I followed suit, grateful for the ability to read him better. 

"So this is the hard limits discussion I guess." I smiled at Steve. 

"Yes darling I guess it is. But I needed you to know what comes with being with me. We are a package. I find you amazing, and I know Bucky will too, but its a take it our leave it type situation." 

When Bucky brought me a drink I didn't even think about drinking it, and took it down in one deep pull. It hit my stomach had and knew it would affect me quicker then I would like. 

"Trial basis." I said trying to be brave. "Frankly you as an Avenger was more then enough, but too you, I don't know if I can handle that."

"But you know you can't wait to try to." Bucky said darkly from my side. I know I blushed, but tried to hide it. 

I stood, not knowing what else to do and went back to the railing, looking down on the stage show. The woman was now tied to the saw horse, one many driving into her from behind the other in her mouth. And looking into the crowd I saw more then one group mirror this. I needed time to think this through, but I felt my walls crumble as the alcohol hit my system. I heard the guys talk behind me, giving me some space. "Too soon Cap?" Bucky asked, I turned to see Steve shrug. 

"I need another drink." I announced and Bucky was about to stand but I walked over to the bar and poured myself a double the the brown liquid in the fancy bottle. I thew it back for some liquid courage and then poured 3 more. 

I brought each man one and sat back on the stool. 

"I won't take advantage of an inebriated woman." Bucky said eyeing me. 

"And you won't be. I have a high tolerance." I half smiled at him. "But frankly I'm scared shitless to say yes. Not because I don't want to, but because I do want to. So tonight we try this. No pushing limits tonight, this is about getting to know each other and building trust. And we use the red, yellow, green system." I said holding my glass up for them to agree. 

Both men smiled from ear to ear and held their glasses up and while Steve only sipped his both Bucky and I took ours back in one swig. 

"So Miss L/N where or how do we start?" Bucky asked adjusting in his seat.

Steve jumped in, "We start with you coming over here and enjoying the show with us, your too far away." Steve patted the place in between them. 

I held up a finger. "We start with me taking off these shoes." I giggled, the alcohol loosening me up. "They are a friends of mine and they are killing me." 

Bucky shook his head and laughed a low laugh as he came over to my side. I was about to take off my shoe when he raised a finger for me to stop. I stilled as he knelt in-front of me and slide one shoe off gently and rubbed my foot and slowly up my calf. His touch was ice to Steves fire, and I felt like I lost my breath. Then the other foot, and again he massaged up my foot gently and up my calf. He stood dragging his hand up my legs as he did so. He scooped me up into his arms as if I weighed nothing. And brought me over to the seat between them. I giggled again as he set me down, but I wasn't sure if it was nerves of the alcohol, but when Steve's hand came to rest on my knee I knew it was nerves. 

We watched the stage show for what felt like ever. The woman on the horse never allowed to cum was now cursing her men. I had to admit this show alone was turning me on. When Steve's hand started to slide up my inner thigh the sharp inhale of breath had him smiling. But not two seconds later Bucky had turned to me and started to ask me questions. Steve's hand inched higher as Bucky asked me what I did for a living, how I met Steve, my favorite food. I answered all of them, but when I felt Steve reach the top of my stalkings I let out a small moan which caused both men to smile. Steve moved higher and stopped when I lost concentration in the middle of a sentence. 

"F/N are you not wearing any panties?" Steve asked knowing the answer as his finger swiped across my mound. I moaned biting my lip. "No," I whispered. 

"Steve you were right about the biting the lip." Bucky said, and when I looked back at him he had moved at incredible speed and was closer now. I inhaled in shock as he kissed me deep. He tasted of coffee and musk and his tongue wrestled for control just as Steve's fingers found my bud and rubbed it gently, I moaned into Buckys mouth opening it wide for him to take control of it. And he did. Soon I found us in a deep kiss as he pulled me close to him. I felt Steve's hands move away and almost whimpered at the loss of contact, until I heard my zipper on my dress slowly descend. I felt both of their hands slowly pull it off of me, and Steve pull me back to him. His hands caressing my shoulders, my neck, rub the gentle fabric of my bra and then down to my ass and down to my stalkings. I felt Buckys hands dive into my air and pull me close to him again. Now we were falling into each other, and both finding our survival in each other. I felt Steve start to kiss my neck and when he bite me I knew it left a mark and half moaned my protest. I pulled back from Bucky to look at Steve, and watched as Bucky used the time to remove his suit jacket. 

Steve stood following suit, the tent in his pant very viable. I didn't move watching both of these men above me starting to strip when Bucky held out his hand and had me stand on the foot stool between them. It put me only a head taller then each of them. Both me seemed to inspect me. The odd small kiss on my collar bone, on the back of my neck. Their hands seemed to be everywhere. Bucky sat back down after untucking his shirt and Steve followed. When I went to step down Bucky put his hand up, and I understand. I stood there infront of them and let them just look. After one or two turns I felt adventurous, and slowly dropped my bra straps. I watched each mans eyes grow. When I unbuckled my bra and let it fall to the floor the way both men looked at me made me feel like the most prized possession. 

"Come here baby." Steve said, and I stepped down and straddled his lap. We kissed deep has his hands roamed my body. I felt his manhood push against my core and I pushed against it. When Steve started to kiss lower I pulled back and he looked up at me. I smiled and slowly started to undo each button his his shirt. His breath hitched as I removed his shirt, and then began to touch his body. He had a few scars, not as many as I would have thought, but I touched each one gently, and kissed the ones I could. Steve pulled me back to him, and to his lips as his hands dug into my hair. Our chests touching felt like fire, and I wanted to be consumed by it. When we pulled up for air I saw Buckys eyes glowing, and moved over to his lap. He cradled me just as Steve had, and kissed me deep. When i went to unbutton his shirt he pulled my hands away. I kissed him deep. Then pulled away. "Trust me, or this isn't going to work." I said quietly and his eyes watched me as I undid each button. 

I slowly pulled off his shirt and instantly understood why he was hesitant. the scars where deep and discolored. And his prosthetic was unlike anything I had seen. He looked concerned, and I kissed the scars as I had on Steve. "You don't have to do that." He spoke concern clear in his voice. 

"Can you feel it?" I asked. 

"Yes," he said not understanding. 

"This?" I said rubbing my hand down his arm gently.

"Yes," he said is voice hitched and deep.

I took both his hands and brought them to my chest. Showing him I wanted him to touch me too. "If it bring you pleasure then anything you want," I whispered to him as i felt him grow beneath me. He smiled but not before I felt Steve come close. He had removed his pants and his large cock stood straight up to greet me. "Clearly someone is impatient, I need to go attend his needs." I smiled and as I went to get off Bucky, Steve lifted me up and lined my core up with is cock. He slowly seemed to drop me down on it, and we both moaned as he filled me. My knees touched the booth and I heard Bucky remove his pants as well. Steve kissed me deep as I moved gently up and down on his huge cock. I felt Buckys hand in my hair, and pull my mouth away from Steve and pushed his cock into my face. I road Steve in and out as I used my mouth to do the same to both me. I heard them moan, and felt powerful at making these men so satisfied. When Bucky released my hair and Steve pulled me back into a kiss I didn't think what was next until I felt Steve shift. I felt him pull me close to his body and I felt Bucky touch my ass. With only a few pumps Bucky was seated inside of me, and I moaned and whimper at the intrusion. They were so big and I was taking them both at the same time. Buckys hands came around and grabbed my breasts, playing with the nipples between his fingers, causing me to moan and pump down on them both. 

I was so full but I wanted more. I took both of their hands and placed them on my hips as I took the remaining inch of Steve in, and he grunted. When I leaned forward a bit more Bucky understood and drove in the last bit. Both men bottomed out, and when we started moving again we all moaned, inhaled. and grit our teeth. I began to speed up my pumping, and Steve seemed like he was going to loose this unspoken war for who would cum first. When I felt cold metal fingers start to circle my clit I jumped, moaned and then ground down on them. "Cum for us baby." Bucky moaned into my ear and when I started to fall over the edge so did they. We all came in a pile of sparks that seemed to set of the next pile. It felt like we came forever. I remember loosing consciousness, the feeling of Steve pulling out, of being cleaned up, and wrapped in a blanket. I remember the feeling of Bucky carrying me up the stairs of my apartment as Steve opened the door. When I woke the next morning smushed between two men, hard and muscled, I can honestly say I had never been happier. 


	4. Time with Bucky

I heard the call before I felt both men shift, and right away I hated that damn ring tone. Steve was out of bed, on the phone, pulling his pants on within a few moments. Bucky was lazier, and sat up, pulling me back against his chest, holding me tight. Rubbing my back gently, as if knowing what this all would mean before I did.

"Gotta go princess," Steve said throwing his shirt back on as he looked for his shoes.

"Need me?" Bucky asked but wasn't in any hurry to leave.

"Nope, stay here and get to know our girl," he said fixing his hair in the mirror quickly then coming back to the bed he leaned over and kissed me hard and deep. "You, I expect you to have a good breakfast, shower, and maybe show Bucky around the neighbour a bit." 

"Yes sir," I said making a joke but his face got a little dark instead, and his hand was in my hair around the back of my neck pulling me out of the blankets and onto my knees. He held me their for a second, as if punishing me with the cold air.

"You know what I want to hear," he said getting really close to my ear. "Be a good girl or I'll have to spank you." His voice was gruff and sexy, and I felt my whole body shift under his attention.

"Yes daddy, I promise I'll be good and listen to Bucky while you are gone." I said stealing a small kiss. He smiled kissing my forehead one more time, then was gone within a few minutes of getting the call.

I sat back on my heels my whole body exposed feeling a little bit in shock and disappointment that he was gone. Then I heard Bucky from behind me. "Come back to bed darling," he said holding the blanket up so I could tuck back in. When I didn't move at first he pulled on my foot a little until I complied and crawled back into the warmth. 

His body was warm against mine, and he smelt like coffee and grim and strangely it smelled so good. His hair was just as messy as mine, and when his other hand came to brush my hair away from my face to look at him he paused. "This really doesn't bother you?" He asked about his prosthetic arm.

"Not in the slightest," I said pulling my body back against his. He seemed to settle a little. "So what is the plan for the day?" I asked my hand on his chest as I tucked into the crock of his arm.

"Well you were given a set of orders I believe." Bucky said with a bit of a sigh.

I giggled, "Well I won't tell if you don't. What daddy doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Well well well aren't we a bad girl," Bucky said shifting to his side. His lips were on mine before we could say another word, and he was kissing down my neck and down to my chest before I could take another breath. His hand pinching and twisting my nipple gently as he sucked and nibbled on the other. "How we doing?" He looked up for a second.

"Green," I said with a little moan and his smile could light up the room. 

He began kissing down my stomach and when he settled at my center he looked up almost for permission, when I nodded it was like he was a man starving for years. He licked, sucked and nibbled every bit of flesh I had and turned me into a moaning pile of goo within a few minutes. He was skilled and each time he was about to bring me over the edge he would stop, or he would bite me. The pain stopping me from cumming and driving me mad. 

"Bucky I swear to god..." he was up my body and in my face in a second, the speed almost surprised me.

"Swear to god what? Does daddy's little girl have a bit of a sassy streak?" He slid on top of me and drove deep inside me without thought. 

"Fuck me..." I yelled half out of surprise and half as a command.

The devilish smile that crossed Bucky's face let me know I was in for it. He pounded me hard and deep and every time I was close to coming he would switch up his rhythm. He laughed under his breathe at me as I became more and more exacerbated. "Why...." I moaned as he pulled out and turned me around to come at me from behind. "Please..."

"Because you haven't asked yet." He said as he leaned down and drove back into me. This time each time I got close he would smack my ass, and not a gentle tap that others might give in jest... they were hard enough that they revival a full spanking. 

"Tell me what you want..." Bucky said grunting a little, being turned on by the sight of my red ass. 

"I don't know," I said through what might have been a sob or a moan.

"Tell me what you want little slut..." he said then paused. Its like it slipped out. Normally I would have been so angry being called anything like that but it seemed to make this whole thing more. When Bucky felt me squeeze him he realized what I needed.

"Oh is that it, is that what you want?" He asked picking up speed "You want to be my little slut." His pace was slamming into my core and I could feel my orgasm building each moment. "Tell me what you want," he said grabbing my hair and pulling me up a little. His other hand moving to my throat. He didn't squeeze but he whispered in my ear. "Do you want me to fill you...to keep you tied to this bed all day and fuck you mercilessly?" He asked.

I couldn't think beyond the feelings of this moment, the pace of his balls hitting my clit and him driving deep into me. Words didn't work and I could feel each finger on my throat. I was nothing but his object in this moment and I loved the contrast. Somewhere in the moment I heard the words slip out of my mouth but I didn't recognized the deep husky turned on voice that came out. "Don't stop, please don't stop" I said as he pulled back a little more and I felt him drive hard into me again. 

After a few moments I felt a heat between my legs as I had never felt before. He pounded taking his pleasure, when he finally let me back down onto all fours I felt as his hand moved to my clit and began to drive me higher and higher. When I came there was white light in my vision, and at once I realized everything felt different then it ever had before. I was still moaning and as I continued to fly high I felt him cum deep inside me and push me into another orgasm. When we both collapsed the wetness between my legs was more then I had felt before and I was confused.

"Shhhh baby girl its ok," Bucky said sliding out of me and coming back with a cloth and a towel in a few moments. He laid the towel on the bed which confused me for a second and then cleaned me all up. I was on the edge of consciousness when he crawled back into bed and pulled me close. "Never made a woman come that hard before." He murmured to me. "Gonna have to tell Steve we have ourselves a messy little girl." he said almost pride in his voice.

"I'm sorry?" I said confused.

"Oh no no no baby. You did nothing wrong. That was so incredibly hot, you have no idea. I don't normally cum like that. Often I won't cum at all something about side effects of the serum they gave me. But damn watching you squirt all over me like that and feeling you get so hot, baby I was like a teenage boy all over again. I couldn't have held back if I wanted to." He said as he pulled me close kissing me deep. "No no no baby, your damn near perfect." He said kissing my face again. 

I didn't say anything for a long time processing everything as he held me, giving me water from the night stand when I needed it. 

"I liked it when you were rough with me," I said quietly not sure how to voice my thoughts. 

"I thought you did," Bucky smiled. "Although sometime I am going to have to tie you up you know. You seemed to really like that idea." 

"I did," I giggled into his chest. 

"You are so perfect," he said kissing my forehead and I snuggled down against him for just a minute.

When I woke it was an hour later and I heard the shower going. I got up and go investigate maybe get some food into my rumbling belly. I opened the curtain to climb into the shower and to my surprise was Steve.

"Why hello there baby. You were suppose to be out of bed a few hours ago." He said in a somewhat stern voice. 

"I'm sorry daddy," I said climbing into the shower, his eyes just watching me. "I'm sorry daddy," I said pulling myself into Steve's wet muscled back. "You should totally blame it on Bucky," I giggled. Steve smiled turning around and kissing me. 

"You've been very bad, how are you going to make up for it?" Steve asked looking down on my small frame, he seemed very cross. Although I longed for him, Bucky had left me a bit sore and so without thought I slowly slid down to my knees. Steve angled the water away from me and just watched as I knelt in front of him. I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue giving him the control I knew he needed.

He seemed like he growled as he used my face for his pleasure. Exactly what I wanted. I didn't want him to be gentle and although he was compared to Bucky, Steve had no problem using my full mouth and throat for his pleasure as he came down my throat I swallowed as much as I could. He seemed pleased, and although he said nothing he helped me up from my knees and began to wash me. When I was done he patted my ass telling me it was time to get out as he finished up. He kissed me long and deep before I slipped out and got ready for the day deeply deeply satisfied with how it had began. 


End file.
